Blood Red Summer
by The Emcee
Summary: Written for Demon-Jinchuriki14. Justin's life had never been normal, but as long as he had Evan by his side, he was more than okay with that. Justin Gabriel/Evan Bourne Slash Song-fic One-shot


A/N: This was inspired by Demon-Jinchuriki14. This is all your fault and you know it (okay, you don't actually know it, but you do now)! This is a one-shot slash story, so if you don't like, then don't read. I own nothing. R&R. Enjoy!

**Blood Red Summer**

Justin Gabriel wasn't a normal teenager. Hell, he had never been normal in his entire life. No, he was, as was his father before him and his grandfather, a werewolf. Born to carry on the long family lineage and to, someday, create a pack of his own; that was Justin's fate. It was a fate that, at first, he had been more than ready for. As a boy, all he ever wanted was to make his father proud. But as he grew older and started to come into his own, Justin realized that he no longer wanted what his father wanted.

Actually, what he wanted wasn't a something, but a someone.

_Faint white figures paint my sleep._

_Please don't tell my secrets, keep them hidden_

_(You got it, you got it, you got it)._

Evan Bourne had been Justin's friend since their first day of kindergarten. Having moved from Cape Town, South Africa to the United States, the local children knew automatically that Justin was an outsider. He was someone new and different, someone that they didn't yet understand, and they treated him as such. As a young child, he couldn't for the life of him understand why he wasn't making any friends. The only thing he could think of was that it had something to do with him being a werewolf. But no one outside of the family knew about that, so that couldn't be it.

However, Evan had been the only soul to seek him out. Justin can still remember his big, goofy smile and his crooked glasses. His dark hair looked so soft and his doe brown eyes shone with an acceptance and friendliness that completely blew Justin's mind. He knew immediately that his life would forever be tied to Evan's and, so far, that's how it's been.

_It the words that matter reach your face from the floor,_

_Will you be wondering if, or (do I need what is given or honest)._

Evan and Justin became best friends and, before kindergarten was over, they became inseparable. Wherever one was, the other would be. It was strange, incredibly so, considering that Justin's inner wolf was also most calm and collected when around Evan. Usually, his wolf would be a little on edge whenever he was around people, even family members that he didn't know very well. At that age, Justin had a hard time controlling his wolf, but he never worried about that when Evan was around. Being with the smaller boy always made him and his wolf feel at home and at complete peace. He had no idea why he felt like that, but he liked it and he wasn't about to trade it for the world.

As they moved on in school, their bond became so strong that, at times, Justin knew what was wrong with Evan or what his friend was thinking. Whenever Justin would finish Evan's train of thought, the smaller boy's eyes would light up and he'd adopt a look of awe and glee that made Justin's heart beat just a little bit faster. His soul soared whenever he was around his best friend and he loved that feeling. Hell, he loved Evan, but he didn't realize it until he was in eighth grade. That single realization scared the living hell out of him.

_Does it cost me scarring if the words stay true,_

_Even number your nephew (I don't want, don't want it, don't it anymore). _

Justin could remember with extraordinary clarity the day that he realized that he was in love with Evan. It was one day during lunch with Evan, John, Randy, Mike, and Alex, and Justin had been eating his lunch and listening to Mike and Randy go at each other as was their usual custom. Their argument was getting intense and Evan had to speak up and talk them both down before both of them sat back down and finished their lunch. Suddenly, as he was watching Evan talk to the others, everything began clear. So much so that Justin almost dropped his carton of milk. Everyone aside from Evan, who was giving him a slightly confused look, laughed at him and Justin just went along with it.

But as the conversation picked up again, he couldn't stop himself from repeating, 'Oh my, God. I'm in love with my best friend'.

_And when the answer that you want_

_Is in the question that you state,_

_Come what may._

_Come what may._

Going through the rest of the school day with Evan constantly by his side had been torture. Although Justin loved being around his best friend and loved having class with him, it was pure torture for him once he discovered that he was actually _in_ love with Evan. At first, he wanted to run to the boys' room and hide out until school ended, but that wouldn't work because Evan would know where he'd be and would come looking for him. Then, he thought about ignoring Evan from that point on, but his wolf had put a stop to that. His wolf would growl and snarl at him whenever Justin even thought about ignore and shunning Evan, which only worried Justin even more. Never before had his wolf acted like this and he had no idea what to do. Only his dad would know what to do, so he decided that he'd ask him what was going on.

The walk home from school wasn't any better either because, as was the norm, Evan walked with him. They lived near each other, so it made sense that they'd walk to school together. And besides, they were best friends. Well, they weren't anymore, at least, not in Justin's point of view. Now that his feelings had been realized, they had moved beyond the stage of friendship and he had absolutely no idea how to go about even telling Evan about it. All of the possibilities of what could happen if he told his friend about his feelings kept churning in his brain and he couldn't stop them.

_And when they answer that you want_

_Is in the question that you state,_

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

When he did get home, Justin ran into his dad's study and quickly told him everything that had happened. As was the norm, his dad listened to what he was saying before he commented on it. His dad told him that Justin had found his mate, the one person whom he'd cherish and loved above all others. And then, he told him that whether or not Justin told Evan about it or waited was entirely up to Justin.

"Although," he warned Justin, "if you put it off for too long, the consequences will be dire. Should you decide to tell him, all you need to do is bite him until the time is right for you both to consummate the relationship."

Justin nodded in understanding and decided that he would wait until both Evan and himself were older. After all, they were only in eighth grade and Justin needed time to think about everything, mainly what he'd tell Evan when he decided to tell him and what Evan's reaction would be.

_In a pain that buckles out your knees_

_Could you stop this if I plead? _

_(You got it, you got it, you got it)_

_So destined I am to walk among the dark,_

_A child in keeping secrets from_

Eighth grade passed and summer was upon them. Justin spent almost every waking moment with Evan and, together, they hung out with their other friends, went to the movies, slept over at each other's houses… Being with the shorter boy, just talking to him and enjoying his company, was enough to keep Justin and his wolf calm. Of course, he did notice, since they were growing up, how attractive Evan was. Granted, he had always been cute and energetic, but as they continued to grow, even if it was just a couple inches, it was as though a certain light had started to shine down on the smaller boy.

Summer came and went, much to their chagrin, and school started up. Justin wasn't too upset over it though. Being in school meant that he got to see more of his friends and Evan. Besides, they were in high school officially, which meant that the classes were new, the teachers were new, the clubs were new, and the homework was…well, still the same and as hard as ever. However, he had Evan with him and that was all he needed.

_(Will they know what I've done in the after)_

_In the sought for matter when the words blame you_

_In a blood red summer I'll give you_

_(I don't want it, don't want it, don't want it)_

Their first year of high school went by fast, too fast for Justin's liking. As the school year passed on by, Justin found himself getting fidgety, agitated, and annoyed. His temper and mood flared constantly towards the end of the school year and he had no idea why. Okay, that was a lie. He did know why he was acting so out of character and not like himself. Justin still hadn't told Evan that they were mates and he had yet to claim him as his, and that was something that was wearing down and agitating both himself and his wolf. Every time he saw someone talk to Evan whom he perceived as a threat, Justin got angry and started seeing red. Things got a lot worse during their summer vacation. Although he spent a vast majority of his time with the smaller teen, it wasn't enough to satisfy himself and his wolf. He grew worse and worse until he finally snapped.

One night, after taking a walk after dinner, Justin had, subconsciously, walked to Evan's house. It was a bright, clear night and he was able to see perfectly. And while the night was beautiful, for some reason, Justin was in his worst state yet. His skin practically itched and he had to struggle to keep himself from shifting into his werewolf form. Then, as if to put the icing on the cake, he spotted Evan sitting on the porch of his house. With John. A growl escaped him and, before he could even blink, Justin had marched up onto the porch, grabbed John by his throat and threw him off of the porch. Growling, his normally warm brown eyes were glaring daggers as John ran away, obviously frightened. Turning towards Evan, Justin felt himself relax, even though his mate was gaping at him in shock and awe. Closing the space between them, he brought up a hand and caressed Evan's cheek before he kissed him.

_What did I do to deserve_

_What did I do to deserve_

_This? This?_

_What did I do to deserve_

_What did I do to deserve_

_This? This?_

As quietly as they could, Evan and Justin made their way into Evan's house and upstairs to his bed room. Once the bed room door was closed and locked, Justin attacked. His hands roamed all over Evan's clothed body as he kissed him, savoring his taste and flavor and loving the little mews and moans that escape from his mate. Backing the smaller teen up, they hit Evan's bed and toppled onto it, all the while kissing and feeling and touching and moaning. Finally, he felt completely relaxed and calm.

Clothing was torn away and thrown carelessly on the floor. Their naked skin rubbed together and they practically melted into each other, becoming one. Justin had never made love before and neither had Evan, but that night it was as though they had been together for years. Evan moaned and shuddered with every kiss and caress that Justin gave him and that only heated things up even more. When he had finally entered the smaller male's body, Justin cried out, happiness and satisfaction at claiming his mate and becoming one erupted and spread throughout his entire being. He wasn't the only one crying out loud; Evan himself was howling and, together, they made the night theirs.

_What did I do to deserve_

_What did I do?_

Never once has Justin looked back on claiming Evan and making him his. Never once has he felt regret or wished that he could have changed things. Evan completed him and he completed Evan. They were perfect for each other and so happy now that they were together. Justin will never regret loving Evan and he only hopes that, in his next life, he'll meet Evan once again.

For now, however, he was more than content and happy at laying by Evan's side, with the smaller man snuggled up against him. His life was perfect now that he had Evan and he would never regret it. Ever.

A/N: I hope you liked it, Demon-Jinchuriki14! :D


End file.
